Itachi's Second Chance
by AraelDranoth
Summary: During the final battle between Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is sent back into the past. now in the past he has to decide how he will want to change the future.Especially when he is given the chance to save his clan and his village.Will he have his revenge?


**ITACHI'S SECOND CHANCE**

DISCLAIMER: oh how I wish I owned Naruto if I did Itachi would still be alive.

**Chapter 1: The power of the Mangekyou Sharingan**

It was raining over the Uchiha temple. On top of the temple there stood two individuals. Both wore black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds. The taller one looked at his companion who appeared to be brooding.

"What's wrong Itachi?" said a voice belonging to the tall individual.

"You look quite upset about something." The man continued. The other individual turned to glare at the taller man.

"I am not upset, Kisame." The man's eyes bleeding crimson.

Kisame Hoshigake, the phantom of the Hidden Mist looked at his partner Itachi Uchiha, the murderer of the Uchiha clan, and laughed.

"Come on Itachi, I know when you're upset about something, what is it?" Kisame continued.

Itachi didn't reply at once, he instead stared for a while out onto the horizon. After about five minutes he looked back at Kisame, his Sharingan deactivated.

He sighed before replying "don't you sometimes wish you could just take it all back. Just rewrite the past?"

Kisame was uncharacteristically silent, something extremely rare for the shark ninja.

"Yeah." He replied.

They continued to stare into the horizon, each lost in their own thoughts. After a while Itachi stiffened. Kisame looked at his partner.

"It's time isn't it? He's here, right?" Kisame asked.

Itachi merely nodded. He turned to face Kisame, the one he considered to be his closest friend during his time with the organisation they worked for, known as the Akatsuki.

"Kisame, you know what to do, correct?" Itachi asked.

Nodding, the shark ninja replied, "Of course, I'm not about to just let you down now am I Itachi?"

Itachi nodded and made his way inside the Uchiha temple to prepare leaving his friend outside in the rain. He made his way to a large room. The walls of the room were covered in drawings, drawings depiciting the history of the Uchiha clan and it's leader Madara Uchiha.

Placing multiple high-level genjutsu's along the way he crossed to the other side of the room, where there was a large throne, made of stone above which was written the word 'FOX', sighing, Itachi sat down in the stone throne, trying to make himself comfortable. '_Now I must wait.'  
__..._

_S_asuke Uchiha made his way into the Uchiha temple quickly and quietly. He had left his team, team Hebi outside, while he dealt with his bastard brother inside. Making his way inside, taking cover from the rain. The moment he stepped inside he had to activate his Sharingan. Immediately, he detected the genjutsus. Sasuke smirked 'so this is what's come to, is it brother? Pathetic genjutsus' Sasuke thought. Making his way deeper into the building, he eventually made his way into the large room. There less than a hundered meters away from him, was his brother. Sasuke snarled.

'is this all you are capable of brother? cheap illusions?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Drawing his blade Kusanagi he sliced the illusion of his brother in half within the blink of an eye. Itachi knowing it was all pointless, released the genjutsu and raised an eyebrow.

"So we meet again little brother, it's been sometime hasn't it?" Itachi said.

"So, tell me little brother, have you obtained the same eyes as I have?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, he merely closed his eyes before opening them again. Instead of the usual onyx eyes of an Uchiha or the crimson red of a Sharingan, there was a red star symbol in the centre of Sasuke's now midnight black eyes.

Itachi was shocked, he didn't actually expect Sasuke to have obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Like what you see brother?" Sasuke smirked. He was pleased to know he had riled his brother up so much.

"What have you done Sasuke?" Itachi stated more to himself than to his brother.

"What have I done brother? I obtained POWER! that is what I have done. I killed that pathetic Kunoichi Sakura to get this glorious power!" Sasuke continued in an insane tone.

"Now then, brother let me show you the last thing my sensei, that pathetic Kakashi Hatake taught me."

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN, KAMUI!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi paralyzed with shock could only stare at his brother as he was sucked into a vortex and everything went black.

* * *

ALL RIGHT PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE FOR INSPIRATIONAL PURPOSES AND

ANY ADVICE WOULD BE APPRECIATED AS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC

SEE YA

NEXT CHAPTER: NEW LIFE, NEW CHOICES.


End file.
